Last Night
by foreverNalwaysNALEY
Summary: AU Naley. See what happens when Jake stays home one night while Nathan goes out.
1. Chapter 1

**I kept seeing this commercial that kind of went like the beginning of this, so I wrote a little bit for it. It could possibly become a story, but might not. Let me know what you think.**

"Damn Jake, you missed out last night. Tyler played an awesome set. Not to mention there was THE hottest chicks were at Runway."

"Let me guess, you fucked three different coeds on the dance floor," Jake said sarcastically, although it was a possibility. Nathan had definitely done worse before.

"Dear God, no. The night was way better than that. This… woman…"

Jake could tell that Nathan was picturing whoever he had hooked up with the night before and he really didn't care to hear more, nor did he care for anyone else to hear any more. "Dude, my little sister is upstairs, I do not need you talking dirty about some slut when she comes down for breakfast."

Nathan just rolled his eyes and opened up his phone to the new number he had inside. "She's not a slut," he said with a smile before hitting send and holding the phone up to his ear.

A phone began ringing on the corner of the counter causing both boys to turn around. "Sis, your phone!" Jake screamed up the stairs.

"Will you get it for me?" a voice shouted back.

Jake let out a huff before walking over to her phone and picking it up. he looked at the screen and then back to his friend. "Why the hell are you calling my little sister?"

_Flashback_

_Nathan was standing outside on the patio of his favorite bar talking to his friend Tyler when a girl ran up to them and gave his friend a hug._

"_You came!" Tyler said as he took the tiny little girl in his arms._

"_I told you I would. Did you not believe me?"_

"_No," he said plainly. His nonchalant tone was greeted with a slap to the face which Nathan couldn't help but laugh at._

_The girl turned and for the first time saw one of the most beautiful men she had ever seen in her life. Her mouth fell open as she just stared. Once she realized how stupid she looked, she turned to Tyler and started hitting him. "Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?" she asked._

_Tyler just rolled his eyes before introducing the two, "Hales, this is Nathan. Nathan, Haley."_

"_You're hot," Haley blurted out. She covered her mouth with her hands hoping the words would somehow disappear back into her mouth. She heard a squeal from far away and immediately recognized it, "Gotta go," she quickly said before disappearing back into the bar._

_Nathan once again began laughing at the girl. "Wow. She is… something."_

"_She'll be back too. She's obviously hot for you."_

"_She's obviously drunk."_

"_Very true. She's hot though, isn't she? I mean, you could do a lot worse."_

"_What, are you gay? You have to ask me if she's hot? She's hot as hell, but she's also drunk as hell."_

"_Just making sure…"_

"_So… you are gay?"_

"_No, I know she's hot. But now when she asks me later if you think she's hot I can say yes. Seriously, Nate, do you have no female friends? This is how the female mind works."_

_A loud noise came from the bar exit and the boys looked over to see Haley picking a girl up off the ground. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Haley kept whispering to her friend and every person they walked past. _

"_You're back," Tyler said with a smile._

"_Yeah. I told Brooke there was a really hot guy outside and so she wanted to meet you," Haley explained to Nathan,_

"_Liar!" Brooke screamed excessively loud. "You said there was a hot guy out here, I said cool, bring him in, I'm too drunk to go outside, you said, no, you're coming out here… bitch."_

"_I didn't say bitch!" Haley squealed._

"_Well, you thought it." _

_Haley didn't respond. It was the truth, she may not have said it, but her best friend knew her well enough to know that she thought it. "I need a drink," Haley said as she lifted her drink in the air. Tyler grabbed the glass from her and took it inside leaving Nathan alone with the two drunk girls._

"_Was that you?" Brooke asked randomly._

"_Was what me?" Haley asked._

"_Did you just grab my ass?"_

"_Ummm, no. Why would I grab your ass?"_

"_I don't know, but somebody just did! Was it you?" Brooke asked as she pointed her finger at Nathan._

"_No," he quickly answered, holding up both of his hands in defense._

"_Yeah, it wasn't him," Haley said very matter-of-factly._

"_Why couldn't it be me?" Nathan asked, a little offended._

"_Because you're totally a breast man. You haven't taken your eyes off my boobs since I got back out here," she smirked._

"_Yeah, because you pushed them back up in the bathroom," Brooke quipped._

_Haley covered Brooke's mouth with her hands to silence her and used wrestling moves taught to her by her brothers to maneuver Brooke helpless underneath her arm. "Brooke, I know that you're jealous of my boobs, but I think it's time for you to get over it." Brooke tried to respond, but couldn't. Haley laughed a little bit before kissing the top of her hand that was covering Brooke's mouth, making it look as if she was kissing Brooke, then pushed her away. "Go find another drink," she commanded as she added a little pat on the ass._

"_Do you treat all your friends like that?" Nathan asked, a bit mystified._

"_Only the ones I like."_

"_That's kind of weird."_

"_Well, I'm kind of weird." Haley saw Tyler coming back towards her and her smile grew. "What'd you get me?"_

"_It's a surprise."_

_Haley challengingly cocked her eyebrow before taking a nice long swig from the glass. The drink was a lot stronger than she thought and she began gasping for breath. "Shit."_

"_Too strong?" Tyler grinned._

"_Perfect," Haley replied before she began coughing. "Damn."_

"_You know, I won't think any less of you if you can't handle it, Hales."_

"_Tyler. Dear Tyler. Do you know who you're talking to? Have you met my best friend? My dear, dear boy. I could drink you under the table any time of the week."_

_Tyler looked at Haley and laughed. Sure Haley could drink more than him, but by the end of the night, Haley is usually being carried to her final destination. Even though he was six years her senior, Tyler knew how to have just as much fun as Haley. He decided to let her win for tonight though, she was already gone, no use in inciting her to drink more. "You may be right, Hales, but only because I have a girlfriend to report back to at the end of every night."_

"_Sucks to be you, man," Haley said as she sloppily grabbed his shoulder so that she wouldn't fall. "Where is Joey tonight, anyways?"_

"_Homework."_

"_Oh fuck, that's right. She's doing that whole college thing."_

"_Have I ever told you that you curse like a sailor when you drink?"_

"_Yes, fucker. You tell me that every single time I come to see you. And I love you for it, babe."_

"_You know my girl will kick your ass if she hears you talking like that."_

"_I'd like to see her try." Haley took another long sip of her drink and once again came up coughing._

"_Are you okay?" Nathan asked her when it seemed like she couldn't breathe._

"_I'm good," she said as she moved from resting all of her weight on Tyler so that she was now leaning on Nathan. "I'm good," she once again repeated, more for herself than anyone else. She took another sip and began coughing again._

"_Maybe you shouldn't drink it if it makes you cough like that," Nathan said hoping to talk some sense into her._

"_But it tastes so good. It's hard not to want to drink it."_

"_What does it taste like?"_

_Haley thought about it for a while before answering. "It tastes like heaven on your lips, but hell in your throat."_

"_Mind if I taste?" Nathan asked as he tried to grab the glass from her._

"_Not at all," Haley said as she grabbed the back of Nathan's neck and pulled his face towards her own. She pressed her lips to his in a fake attempt to give him a taste when all she really wanted was a taste of him. She opened her eyes and slowly pulled away from him with a smile, "Heaven, right?"_


	2. Chapter 2

Previously…

"Damn Jake, you missed out last night. Tyler played an awesome set. Not to mention there was THE hottest chicks were at Runway."

"Let me guess, you fucked three different coeds on the dance floor," Jake said sarcastically, although it was a possibility. Nathan had definitely done worse before.

"Dear God, no. The night was way better than that. This… woman…"

Jake could tell that Nathan was picturing whoever he had hooked up with the night before and he really didn't care to hear more, nor did he care for anyone else to hear any more. "Dude, my little sister is upstairs, I do not need you talking dirty about some slut when she comes down for breakfast."

Nathan just rolled his eyes and opened up his phone to the new number he had inside. "She's not a slut," he said with a smile before hitting send and holding the phone up to his ear.

A phone began ringing on the corner of the counter causing both boys to turn around. "Sis, your phone!" Jake screamed up the stairs.

"Will you get it for me?" a voice shouted back.

Jake let out a huff before walking over to her phone and picking it up. He looked at the screen and then back to his friend. "Why the hell are you calling my little sister?"

"What?" Nathan said, obviously confused.

"My sister… your phone number," he said, holding up the phone for Nathan to see.

"Who is it?" Haley asked from the top of the stairs, still out of sight from the boys.

"Get your ass down here!" Jake screamed.

"What is wrong with…" Haley was cut short from her walk down the stairs as she saw Nathan standing in the kitchen. "Shit," she muttered as she suddenly felt it hard to breath.

"That's an understatement," Jake snapped.

"I can explain…"

"No, you can't slut." Jake shouted at his sister.

"That is uncalled for," Nathan said, trying to stand up for her.

"Actually, I'd say it is. And the same for you. What the fuck are you doing fucking a seventeen year-old?"

"Seventeen?" Nathan screamed as he looked at the YOUNG girl in front of him. "I didn't know. I swear to God I didn't know."

"How could you not know?"

"She was drinking! AND it's a twenty-one and up club. How the hell was I to know how old she was. Eww. God! How could you not tell me you were seventeen!"

"It didn't come up…"

"Yeah? Well obviously something else did!" Jake screamed, not exactly sure who to be madder at. "Damn it. I can't deal with this right now. I'm seriously about to throw up. I can't believe you… either of you." Jake stormed off up the stairs leaving Haley and Nathan standing in the kitchen, simply staring at each other.

A few minutes passed, both of them unsure of what to say. "You're seventeen…" Nathan said, finally breaking the silence.

"I know I should have told you," Haley started, but she was quickly interrupted.

"You're damn right you should have told me. I could be arrested for what we did…"

"No you couldn't," she interrupted him right back. "at seventeen you can be with anyone. It's sixteen that you're illegal. And I'm eighteen in a month."

"It's still not right. You lied to me."

"No, I didn't. You never asked me how old I was. So I never told."

"The club is twenty-one and up. it's kind of understood. How the hell did you get in anyways? Sleep with the bouncer?"

"Actually, he's my cousin, but thanks for calling me a whore."

"So that's how you got in. How did you drink?"

"I never bought my own. You did that job for me."

"That's disgusting. You're seventeen. And you're Jake's sister."

"It wasn't disgusting last night."

"I didn't know last night!" Nathan screamed, his frustrations evident.

Haley calmed herself down, hoping that it might rub off on Nathan. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you," she said, barely audible. "But I'm not sorry about what happened. I like you Nathan. And I think you like me too. Last night didn't feel like a one night stand. I mean, there is a reason that you called me this morning."

"That doesn't change your age. Or your brother. I can't be here right now."

Before Haley could stop him, Nathan was out the door, leaving behind a very devastated seventeen year old.


	3. Chapter 3

"Way to go, dipshit," Jake said as he walked through Nathan's apartment door.

"What did I do now?" Nathan groaned from the couch. Ever since two weeks ago when Nathan found out that he had hooked up with his best friend's underage sister, their relationship had been on the rocks. The two who usually got along perfectly had been constantly fighting.

"Same old thing. Slept with my baby sister. Broke her heart."

"God! How many times do I have to apologize? I didn't fucking know!" Nathan screamed as he threw the remote at Jake, who quickly moved out of the way, making the remote hit the wall, leaving a dent. "Dammit," Nathan muttered, even more annoyed with Jake.

"Dude. How could you not know? There is a huge fucking picture of her on my desk. You have to have seen it sometime."

"Uh… yeah, I saw it. I thought it was just some hot model you used for inspiration. Not your seventeen year old sister."

"Well, part of that is right. She does inspire me and she is a model. But she's also my baby sister. Which means she's off limits."

"I get that. Which is why I haven't talked to her since I was last at your place."

"Yeah, I know. She's been constantly crying about it. Saying I ruined her life and that she hates me and she'll never forgive me. You've really fucked me over here Nate."

There was a knock on the door and Nathan just stared at it. "Are you going to get that or what?" he asked Jake who was standing only a few feet from the door.

"It's not my house."

"Just get the damn door," Nathan shouted, annoyed with Jake's current apathetic behavior.

Jake opened the door, surprised to see his sister on the other side. "What are you doing here?"

"Ummm…" was all that seemed to come out of her mouth. She wasn't quite sure how to answer that question since she really didn't know what she was doing there.

"Are you kidding me? You two are together?" Jake screamed, quickly jumping to conclusions about why his sister was at Nathan's. "You've been moping around the house all week, having yourself a pity party when all along you've still been fucking him?"

Nathan quickly jumped up from his place on the couch, grabbing Jake's arm and turning him around. "Don't talk to her like that," he said, obviously angry.

"So it's true."

"No, it's not fucking true. I told you I hadn't seen her since we were at your house and I haven't. I am just as confused as you are as to why she is here, but you're acting like a tool about it. You seriously need to stop jumping to conclusions about people. It makes you look like a dick."

"And sleeping with high schoolers makes you look like a dick," Jake muttered.

Fed up with Jake's attitude, Nathan closed in on him, backing him up against the wall. He brought his arm back and punched a hole straight through the wall by Jake's head. "Get the fuck out of here," he grunted.

Scared out of his mind by Nathan's outburst, Jake quickly scampered out of the apartment, trying to grab his sister's arm on the way out.

"Let's go, Hales," he said, pulling on her once they were both shut out of the apartment as Nathan slammed the door.

"No."

"You need to come with me now. You don't know Nathan like I do. He's out of control right now and you're not safe here."

"You don't know him like I know him," Haley shot back.

"And thankfully, I never will. Now let's go."

"No. I'm not going anywhere with you. The way you treat your best friend. You're an asshole."

"And you're a slut…"

Jake was quickly met with a slap in the face from Haley as she tried her best to keep the tears from falling. "You're lucky Nathan has more control that I do. You wouldn't have a head if he hadn't hit that wall."

"Which is why you can't stay here. Next time that wall could be your face."

"Fine. I won't stay here, but I'm not going home with you either. I'll be at Brooke's if you need me." After giving her brother another deep stare to let him know how pissed she was, Haley turned and started to walk away. Thinking twice before disappearing, she turned back and slapped her brother once more for good measure before scampering off to her car.


	4. Chapter 4

**Probably won't have updates this quickly most of the time, but this story was in my head today. **

**So, I wasn't really planning on the chapter going this way, but then I dreamed it and liked it better than my original plan. Being someone who remembers dreams can be pretty awesome, because I'm pretty sure I'm more creative when I'm asleep than when I'm awake.**

**Thanks for the reviews guys! I really love seeing them! Mazzy- At this point, it's a little of both. For one, he doesn't really want to believe that his baby sister is having sex, and he definitely doesn't want it to be with someone who is a notorious playboy. Later, I'll probably have more reasons show, but that's where it's coming from right now. Also, I know my brother would have thrown a fit if I ever hooked up with one of his friends. His friends were his friends and I was not allowed to be friends with his friends.**

It had been fifteen minutes since Haley had stormed away from her brother in front of Nathan's apartment and she hoped she had driven around the neighborhood long enough for Jake to have left.

When she pulled up to the complex, she was relieved to see that Jake's car was gone. She knocked on the door, but there was no answer. His car was outside, so she knew he was still home. She tried knocking again… still no answer. So she tried the door and found it was unlocked.

She carefully ventured into the apartment, hopeful that Nathan had calmed down since she last saw him. She noticed the hole in the wall and cringed at the memory. If she was honest with herself, it definitely scared her. She had never seen someone so angry before. Then she remembered why he had been so angry. Largely because of her. She felt bad because she had caused a rift between the two best friends. Even if Nathan hadn't known who she was, she definitely knew him. She had seen plenty of pictures of him in the paper about the huge basketball star that was taking the virtually unknown team to the NCAA tournament. She had also seen several pictures of him on facebook. You could call her a bit of a facebook stalker, but really, who isn't one?

It took a minute before she noticed that the shower was running. She quickly formed an idea. Maybe her brother was right in calling her a slut before, but honestly, she didn't care. She quickly ran back to the door, locking it behind her.

She stood outside his bathroom door and took in a deep breath. She could do this. If only they were together one more time, he would realize that they belonged together. She stripped off her clothes and very slowly opened the door, trying to make no noise. She tiptoed across the room and silently snuck into the shower where there was a perfect sized gap between the shower curtain and the wall. Without saying a word, she placed her hands on his back, which had him turning around with a scream.

"You scream like a girl," she laughed.

"What are you doing here?" he asked as he reached around her to shut off the water. He grabbed the towel that he had hanging and covered her with it before walking out and rummaging through the closet for another one for himself.

"Why are you so shy all of a sudden?"

"Haley! You just showed up in my shower…"

She stepped out of the shower and dropped the towel that he had tried to cover her with before walking over to him. "It's not like it's something you've never seen before." Nathan kept looking away, so she grabbed his face, "Can't you just look at me?" she asked, trying to hide the pain she felt as he was attempting to ignore her.

"You're seventeen," he said as he closed his eyes, trying to be respectful since it was impossible to look away given his face was held in place.

She took advantage of him closing his eyes and pulled him in for a kiss. A great kiss if she said so herself.

The kiss forced him to open his eyes and look at her, noticing for the first time since he had been with her, just how beautiful she was. And that was just her face. He finally let his gaze travel down her body and had to take a deep breath to calm him down. She wasn't just beautiful, she was drop dead gorgeous. She was also his best friends sister.

"I can't do this."

"But you want to. I can see it in your eyes. I know you want me just as much as I want you."

"You're seventeen."

"I'll be eighteen in two weeks."

"You're still in high school."

"No, I'm not," she told him very matter-of-factly.

"Wait, why not?"

"I graduated early. I was bored with school. It was always so easy. My parents let me take a year off… wait, why are we talking about this when we're naked?"

"You're the one who jumped in the shower with me. And really? Who needs clothes to talk?"

Haley couldn't help but laugh at the cockiness that seemed to come from Nathan. It was definitely something that attracted her. She thought she'd try it on herself. "Well, then maybe you should lose the towel."

Nathan looked down and he was indeed still wrapped in a towel. Given the current situation underneath the towel, he didn't want to take it off though. "You know, actually, I'm good."

"Well, I'm not," Haley said as she grabbed the towel and ripped it off him, throwing it on the floor. "I knew you wanted me," she laughed as she took him in… all of him.

With that statement, Nathan suddenly remembered why he couldn't be with her. "I still can't do this. You're my best friend's little sister."

"Yeah? Well that hole in the wall says otherwise."

"Best friends fight. You can't honestly tell me that you and Brooke never fight."

"We don't... I can't believe you remember my best friend's name. You obviously care. If this was just a one time thing, you wouldn't remember something like that."

"I just heard you say it outside. It doesn't mean anything."

"Well you wouldn't have been listening in if you didn't care. Will you just admit it already?"

"I just met you, Haley. You can't expect me to have these deep-seeded feelings for you."

"Well, there's obviously some attraction," she said, dramatically waving at his lower body.

"There's a naked girl in front of me. What do you expect?"

"What I don't expect is for you to just stand there staring at me. I expect you to want to touch me. I expect you to want to kiss me. I expect you to pick me up, get back in the shower and have amazing, very slippery sex with me. That's what I expect."

And just like that… he did.


	5. Chapter 5

The phone rang for the third time and Haley reached to once again hit silence until she heard mumbling from behind her. "Just get it."

Haley let out an exasperated gasp and picked up her iphone. "What?" she said angrily into the phone.

"What the hell, Hales? Are you asleep?"

"What do you want?"

"No, really babe, quit being a bitch. it's four in the fucking afternoon and you're asleep? I'm fucking pissed at you right now. My phone has been ringing off the hook for you and you didn't even have to decency to tell me that I was your cover? What is up?"

"I'm sorry, Brooke. I'm just… busy right now."

"Well, your brother is driving me insane. And I would tell you to just call him and get it over with, but as I look out my bedroom window I see his lame-ass sitting in Peyton's kitchen keeping an eye on my house. So just saying you're here isn't going to fly. He's totally testing you again."

"Next time he calls just tell him to go fuck himself."

"Yeah, don't think that'll fly either. Can you just get your skinny-ass over here? Then we can get the hell out of here and back to whatever you're doing."

"Uhhh, yeah, that's not gonna work," Haley responded as she looked at the boy next to her. What she wanted to get back to was definitely not a three person thing. Well, not by normal standards.

"Fine then, I'm going to take off my bra and jump on the trampoline. Your brother with get an insane boner considering his own girlfriend has no boobs and then she will break his heart because she finally realizes that he's truly in love with me."

"First of all, my brother isn't in love with you. And second, jumping on the trampoline will deteriorate your soft tissue making your boobs sag prematurely,"

"I hate you for being a genius. I guess that means I'm going skinny dipping."

"Don't you dare, Brooke."

"Hales, your brother and I… it's just inevitable. You need to face it, already. Either that, or you get your ass over here."

"My brother loves Peyton, you know?"

"If you say so. Are you coming?"

Haley looked at her bed partner and just groaned. Brooke was Brooke, which meant she would do anything to get her way and the thought of her skinny dipping for her brother and his girlfriend was not one that she wanted in her head. "I hate you."

"Awesome," Brooke grinned, knowing she had one yet another argument. "When will you be here?"

"In a bit. Bye." Haley hung up and looked at Nathan who looked like he might actually be dead. She leaned down and placed a kiss between his shoulder blades and he suddenly moved beneath her. "Sorry, didn't mean to wake you up."

"I was already awake. I heard the word boobs and BAM I'm awake."

Haley couldn't help but laugh at how much of a boy he was. She nervously bit on her bottom lip, unsure of what to say. It wasn't very often that she found herself in this position.

"So, you're leaving?"

"Yeah, that was Brooke. She just needs me at her place. I kind of wanted to talk though."

"About what?" Nathan asked as he finally sat up on the bed.

"This. Us. If there is an us. I want there to be an us." Nathan didn't respond quick enough and Haley started to worry. "I mean, am I not… good?"

"Really? That's what you think?" Nathan asked and Haley just nodded her head a little. "Okay, that's crazy. I don't routinely fall asleep in the middle of the day after hours of horrible sex."

"It wasn't hours," Haley said, trying to hold back her smile.

"Have you looked at the time?"

Haley laughed a bit, but couldn't let herself get too far off topic. "So, obviously, we're good together. What does that mean for us?"

"I don't know. Can I think about it?"

Dejectedly, Haley reached for her clothes and put them on as quickly as possible. "Of course," she said, hoping to keep her composure as she adds a fake smile. "I should go. Umm… I guess, you can call me if you want."

Nathan grabbed his own boxers and threw them on as he got up and followed Haley as she started to leave the house. "Hold on," he said as he grabbed her wrist and turned her around. "Do I not get a goodbye kiss?"

Haley's face was broken out in a smile, but she couldn't decide whether or not to give him one. Should she make him wait or give into temptation? She pulled him in close and kissed his cheek before whispering in his ear, "You'll have to call me if you want better than that."


	6. Chapter 6

"Honey, I'm home," Haley shouted as she entered her best friend's mansion of a house.

"Thank God," Brooke breathed out as she rushed down the stairs in a bikini. "I was seriously on my way to humiliate the hell out of your brother. Where have you been?" When she got to the bottom of the stairs she looked at her best friend as she lay disheveled against the front door. Her mouth fell open as she realized just what her friend had been doing. "You tramp!"

"How about an apology?"

"Oh my God, Hales! I'm so sorry. Wait, who were you with?"

Haley walked past her best friend and up the stairs to Brooke's bedroom where she quickly plopped down on the bed and waited for her friend to join her. "Nathan Scott," she said dreamily as Brooke stepped into the room.

Brooke squealed and ran to the bed, grabbing Haley's hands and jumping up and down. She jumped up on the bed and they started jumping in circles while squealing. After a few minutes Brooke calmed down, but Haley's smile didn't disappear. "So, was it as good as the first time?"

Haley exaggeratedly fell to the ground and put both hands to her heart. "Which time?" she finally asked.

Brooke started squealing again and Haley couldn't stop laughing. "Oh my God, Hales! You're my hero!" She started fanning her face, pretending to hold back tears. "I am so proud to call you my best friend. So… exactly how many times?"

"What if I said, I lost count?"

"I would say that I love you, Haley James."

"I know, right?" Haley giggled.

"So, mission accomplished?"

Haley let out a huff. In sharing the good news, she had forgotten that she hadn't actually gotten anywhere other than between the sheets at Nathan's. "I don't know," she muttered as she crashed back down to reality. "I mean, we both thoroughly enjoyed ourselves, but we kind of fell asleep before we could actually talk about anything."

"So that's why you sounded so groggy when I called."

"Yeah. Shit. Do you think Jake noticed that I'm here?"

"Where'd you park?"

"In the driveway."

"Then he probably saw. Look out the window."

Haley got up and walked to the window and noticed her brother sitting outside on Peyton's porch. She lifted the window and screamed to him, "Hey douche bag! I'm here, so you can quit stalking me."

Haley could hear Peyton's distinctive laugh and Jake's quick response. "I'm not stalking you. I'm hanging out with my girlfriend."

Haley closed the window and rolled her eyes. They never hung out at Peyton's. Since no parents were usually around the James house, it was a much more private setting for a couple.

"You know, my brother is dating a high schooler, so why does he have such a problem with me dating Nathan?"

"The same reason you get all bothered when I talk about me being with Jake."

"That's just gross, Brooke."

"Right. Genius girl still doesn't get it. Pretend like we actually liked Peyton and she wasn't a total emo freak. How would you feel about knowing that they are fucking?"

"Honestly, I don't want to think about my brother fucking anybody. And why must you be so crude about it? They love each other, of course they are going to do the horizontal tango."

"Right, horizontal tango is so much for tasteful."

"Whatever."

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

"So, you know I hate you, right?"

"What did I do this time?"

"How about not tell me that Haley is Jake's little sister. And only seventeen years old."

Chris choked on his drink when he heard that Jake was Haley's brother. "Shit, dude, I didn't know, I swear."

"Can we think about this for a moment?" Nathan said sarcastically. "You see, these days, there's this thing called facebook. You see two people, same last name, same small town. You don't put two and two together?"

"One, do you know how many facebook friends I have? They're called fans. Over two thousand. I'm kind of a big deal. Two, I'm not friends with Jake on facebook. You see, I find it a bit gay to friend another guy that you don't actually hang out with on a regular basis. People friend me, not the other way around. Unless they are extremely hot chicks."

"Why am I even friends with you? You are a complete douche."

"True, but so are you. And we're both going to be famous, so we've got to stick together. You totally hit that though, right?" Nathan gave Chris an evil look, which got across his point quite well. "Jealous, man! I've been trying to get in her pants for the longest time."

"You realize that's illegal? You're freakin twenty-six! She's seventeen!"

"Eighteen in a week, man! So… how was it? it was fucking amazing wasn't it? I bet she's a freak in the bed. Especially after all she drank the other night."

"Do I need to remind you she's Jake's sister? You talk like that about her and he will kick your ass."

"Sadly, I'm not the one who fucked her, which means your ass will be grass well before mine."

"Except I'm much stronger than him, so he can't touch me. You on the other hand are a scrawny little punk."

"Whatever man. Are you gonna tell me what you called me over for?"

"Can't a guy hang out with a neighbor?"

"Yeah, but you said we needed to talk about something. Is it about Haley?"

"Why would you think that?"

"Because I just saw that taut ass of hers leaving here an hour ago. Not too long after I heard mid-day moaning. If I didn't know better, I might think you were the rock star."

"Fuck you."

"Oh come on, Nate. What did you expect when you called me?"

"You're right. I should have known you couldn't take anything seriously."

"Oh, quit being a bitch, Nate. I'm here for you man. Just before we get all serious… how is she man? Amazing, right?"

"Really? You have to ask?"

"So true," Chris grinned while shaking his head. "I heard more than enough to know that she rocked your world."

"She rocked my world? Not the other way around?"

"I guess I couldn't really tell the sounds apart. You were totally in the bathroom though, I do know that, because you woke me up from my nap."

"Your nap?"

"Uh, yes. I take a nap everyday. I'm a fucking rock star, Nate. We have long hours."

"If you're such a fucking rock star, why are you living in an apartment and not some fancy mansion?"

"Because we waste all on money on women and drugs. Seriously, Nate. Quit judging me and tell me what's up. Or else I'm leaving." Chris snapped his fingers and pointed to the door, like a true douche would.

"Fine! The deal is… I like her. She's somehow gorgeous and cute at the same time. We have this incredible chemistry that I have never felt before. And not only is she seventeen years old, but she's my best friend's little sister."

"Eighteen in a week."

"Fine. She's legal, but she's still my best friend's little sister."

"Is he really your best friend if you've never even met his sister? Or could he possibly just be your best friend because he feeds you the ball. Like my agent. Total prick, but he's my 'best friend' because I'd be out of work without him. I mean, think about it Nate, in ten years who do you see by your side, Jake or Haley?"

"Dude, I just met her. I'm not looking ten years down the line. And when did you become such an expert on life?"

"You've obviously never listened to my lyrics. I love the ladies. Just think about it. Maybe not ten years down the road, but do you see Haley with you a month down the road or would it just be a fling? Sure the sex may be good, but would there be more than sex in the relationship?"

"I feel like there already is. I don't know how to explain it…"

"Dude, you sound like a chick."

"Whatever, man. The point is, I like her."

"So date her. See where it goes. You don't have to tell Jake. If it gets serious, then you can tell him. Until then, who says he has to know?"


	7. Chapter 7

Haley and Brooke were still sitting on Brooke's bed when Haley's phone began to ring. They both just looked at it across the room and Haley smiled. "It's obviously not you calling."

"And not your parents. Only one way to find out."

Haley nervously bit down on her lip and took a deep breath before running to her phone. "Chris," she groaned as she rolled her eyes.

"Hey, Chris."

"Hello to you to, my sexy friend."

"What do you want?" she asked, dejected that it was Chris calling her and not who she had hoped.

"Why so cranky? You were hoping I was Nathan weren't you… Ow! Fuck man, lay off it."

"What do you know about Nathan?"

"I know he's my neighbor. I also know he is called Big Sexy for a reason." Chris let out a laugh before another scream. "Shit man. Quit hitting me."

"What are you doing, Chris?"

"Just chillin… you know, getting my ass kicked by a boy who looks striking in blue. Matches those beautiful eyes… ow… Seriously, Nate, I am taking pictures of my bruises tomorrow and reporting you."

"What? You're with him? What the hell? Why didn't you say something?" Haley was now going hysterical on the other end of the phone.

"I thought I just did. Anyways, what are you doing tonight hot stuff?"

Haley heard another groan and knew that Nathan didn't approve of Chris's little nicknames for her. "Nothing yet, why?"

"I'm playing at Tric tonight. Thought you might like to stop by."

"How am I getting in?"

"VIP honey, you're in the band."

"I am not singing!"

"Well then just bring your guitar. You don't have to play, but it'll get you in, darling. So, you gonna be there?"

"I don't know… is Nathan going?"

Chris took the phone away from his ear and looked at Nathan, "Is Nathan going?" he asked in his best girly voice.

"Nathan's going if she's going," Nathan answered, sounding like Chris with his use of the third person.

"Did you hear that?" Chris asked into the phone.

"Yeah. How about you tell Nathan to grow some balls and call me himself. Then maybe I'll go."

"Wait," Chris shouted as he could tell Haley was about to hang up. "You see, there's a reason Nathan didn't call. Because if you two just happen to end up in the same place, you know, your brother technically couldn't say anything. I invited you. I invited Nathan. How did I know that you two had a sordid fling that your brother would like to quash."

"Where did you learn words like that?"

"Like what?"

"Like words I'd use."

"Haha. Haley James, the comic. Don't quit your day job, toots."

"I don't have a day job, Chris."

"Well, you should get one. You are about to be an adult after all. By the way, are we having a party for that? I'm totally down for getting drunk."

"You're always down for getting drunk."

"Eh, whatever. So, are you coming tonight or what?"

"Count me in," Haley said before hanging up the phone.

"Really? We're going to see Chris Kellar? Again?" Brooke groaned.

"Nathan will be there," Haley explained.

"You are lucky I love you."

"You know, you don't have to go."

"You've got to be kidding me. You really think I could miss analyzing an interaction between you two? Where are we going anyways?"

"Tric."

"Have you forgotten that Peyton works there?"

"It's not an all-ages night."

"Then how are you getting in?"

"I'm with the band… why would you ask how I'm getting in, but not you?"

"Because I know how to get in clubs and you don't. So what are you saying tonight?" Brooke asked as she walked into her closet.

"Ummm… 'I know you want me now you better fucking admit to yourself'?"

"Great! I have just the thing for that," Brooke laughed as she came back out of her closet with a dress that would get Haley's point across perfectly.

* * *

"I'm in the band," Haley told the bouncer for about the hundredth time.

"There are no chicks in the band. Sound check ended an hour ago. You can't just carry a guitar and expect me to let you in."

Haley rolled her eyes. Chris really could screw her over sometimes. "Look, I didn't need to be here for the sound check. I sing back-up."

"Why would a back-up singer be carrying a guitar?"

"Chris needed it okay? And I play it too. Just… will you get Chris? He'll tell you!"

"Sorry little lady, can't leave my post."

"Chris!" Haley screamed when she saw him walk across the bar.

"Tobes, man! This is the chick I was telling you about. Come on, short, hot chick with a guitar. Could I have been any more descriptive?"

"Honestly kid, yeah. But there are two of them. You said one chick."

"Yeah… the other one's a groupie."

"One night, Chris!" Brooke screamed. "One drunken mistake and I will never live it down! And don't be delusional, my dear. I am here only to analyze the Naley situation. My ears may never forgive me for attending another one of your pathetic shows with a bunch of pathetic covers, but I will do anything for love."

"Great idea, toots. I haven't sang Meatloaf in a while. Ladies love Meatloaf."

"Not your meatloaf," Brooke scoffed.

"It's okay Brooke. I know you want me. Hales, let's get you backstage."

"I look forward to hearing you sing," Toby added as they walked away.

"So glad to hear you're singing," Chris laughed as he led Haley backstage.


End file.
